


The Great Painting Heist

by Sorcie



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Cassian & Jyn don't get a break, Cassian is patient, Cassian is smitten, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff and Humor, Force Visions, Force-Sensitive Jyn Erso, Jyn is impatient, Jyn is in denial...sort of, My First Fanfic, POV Cassian Andor, POV Jyn Erso, Rogue One to the Rescue, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcie/pseuds/Sorcie
Summary: It's been a year since they survived Scarif. Rogue One is a well-oiled machine. Captain Andor decides the team needs a break after one last mission.





	1. Someone Please Tell Me What Is Going On

**Author's Note:**

> **UPDATE**  
> 10/23/2018 - I'm rewriting, editing and adding new content so please stay tuned. Each chapter that has been edited or rewritten will have a note at the beginning indicating it. Your comments and feedback give me life, please feel free to speak up, this is all about learning for me. Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission briefing, emotions run high, a shift of occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited from it's original posting. I've been in school and my writing has vast improved. I wanted to tighten up this story so more editing of the following chapters to come. And more content too.

1 ABY  
There was nothing remarkable about the briefing, Cassian explained the mission and gave everyone their assignments. Bodhi made sure he had his part straight, Chirrut and Baze nodded in silence and Kaytoo gave his unsolicited success percentage.

Jyn's reaction was different. She was feeling emotional, and it had been happening a lot. As a result, her stress level was up, and this mission made little sense to her. Nothing did.  
"We're stealing a painting for the Alliance? What in the world can a painting have to do with taking down the Empire?"

Cassian felt tired, he wanted to get this briefing done, and his patience was running thin. He took a deep breath, "Jyn, that's need to know information." 

The rest of the team rolled their eyes, even Kay, in his own sort of way. It was not the first time Jyn objected. She and the Captain argued at least once during every mission, but they seemed to be at each other’s throats.

 

She knew she should just drop it, but did she? No. 

"Need to know? Isn't it a ridiculous notion to have Rogue One pull off an art heist? Are we going to fence it afterward?"

"Very funny. I know it seems strange on the surface, but it's an easy mission and when it’s over, we’ll get the break we all need. I know we are all this close to killing each other so let’s get through this without incident OK?" Cassian snapped back.

No one responded. Jyn gave him that look she gives him when she knows she’s right.

He lifted his finger and was about to explain, "Jyn, just..." but then brought it back down, turned his head and said, "let's get going". He walked away.

Jyn rolled her eyes, grabbed her gear, and followed. 

One by one, they all trailed off until it was just Kaytoo. "I have a bad feeling about this,” he said to an empty room.  


*** 

  
They landed in a small clearing in a wooded section of land close to city. Everyone had their part to play in this painting heist, as Bodhi was calling it. Cassian instructed everyone to take their positions and wait for him to give the signal to proceed as planned.  


The art gallery would not be hard to get into. But their intel reported that Imperial Military presence was increasing, so it was important to get in unnoticed and slip out with the painting, without drawing attention to themselves. They had pulled something like this off before, so it wasn't an issue but it still required caution.  


The walk to the main gate of the city wasn't very far. It would be a good cover for any onlookers to see Cassian and Jyn approach on foot like most residents of the city.  


They strolled together as if they didn’t have a care in the world. Both had cooled off from the tense exchange they had during the briefing. But they had said little to each other since. Taking in the lush green trees, shrubs, flowers and grass that surrounded the main road, Jyn saw the wisdom in Cassian's decision to take this mission, though she'd never admit it. 

  
JYN  


Maybe it was the smell of the flowers and fresh air but Jyn noticed details about Cassian's appearance. To blend in, they were both wearing costumes matching the local styles. Cassian wore tan linen trousers and a cream-colored gauze shirt, untucked, with strings hanging from the open neck. His hair was longer than when they first met, and she found that it suited him. She could see the hint of a silver necklace that disappeared under his shirt, and he was wearing sandals.  


Jyn couldn't help but notice how this look softened his face. In the sunlight, his dark eyes looked almost burgundy in color and when he smiled they shined. Wait! What? He's smiling?! Stop it Jyn, stay focused, she thought.  


Jyn had to admit that she felt confused about her relationship with Cassian. What if changing things ruined their dynamic or broke up the team? A team that had become her family? The way Cassian looked at her changed. The way she looked at Cassian had changed, though she didn’t want to admit it.  


After years of being alone with no relationship experience, this was new territory. Keep it simple. Keep to yourself. That way nobody gets hurt. That was her policy. Mid thought she looked up at Cassian... Hang on, did he trim his beard and mustache? Jyn couldn't stop herself, "Did I miss something between the briefing and now? When did you clean up? You almost look... civilized." She regretted her outburst as it was leaving her lips. A tactful lady she was not. But was a hint of a smile forming in the corners of Cassian's mouth, he acted as if he didn't hear what she said and just kept walking, lost in thought. She shrugged it off and tried to focus on the task at hand. Just then, Cassian stopped, stepped in close and touched her face with his right hand.

  
CASSIAN  


Cassian couldn't remember the last time he was this relaxed while being under cover. He'd spent so many years as the hardened spy sneaking in and out of shady places that walking down an open road surrounded by nature made him almost forget he had a job to do. Jyn’s appearance distracted him. Her costume was a far cry from her usual uniform. She was wearing an aqua blue gathered gauze skirt, (yes skirt!) that brought out flecks of blue in her green eyes, and a silver embroidered white gauze peasant blouse, tucked in so it showed off her small waist. Her mother’s kyber crystal necklace was ever present around her neck. Her hair was different too, wavy and soft, tied into a messy bun resting on her left shoulder.  


Cassian wondered what the costumer at the base had to do to get her to agree to wear this outfit. He was glad for it, she was already beautiful in his eyes, but today she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Today she wasn’t a warrior, today, she was something else. He tried to snap himself back to reality.  


Since Scarif, he thought, Jyn was no longer an Alliance asset under his thumb. She had proved herself with every action she took to complete their mission including putting herself in harm’s way to protect the team and perfect strangers.  


Despite her strength, he felt a growing need to protect her, to be with her, to make her smile, to have her in his life. He got so carried away with his thoughts that didn’t realize she was speaking to him.  


"… you almost look... civilized."  


He paused for a moment, and moving closer to her, raised his right hand and ran the back of his fingers around the frame of her face, touching her hair in the same stroke and said, "you look more than civilized, mi' estrella."  


In that moment, things changed between them. Without looking downward, they intertwined their fingers seeming to acknowledge just that. They turned their attention back to the road and continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment or two. I'm always looking to improve, looking for ideas and feedback from all of you wonderful people who take time out to read my ramblings. It will keep me going to know you are out there. See you next chapter I hope!


	2. Patience is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian approach the village deep in thought. The team stands by. The plan comes into focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***UPDATE***  
> 10/24/18  
> This chapter has been rewritten and edited.

JYN  


Jyn didn’t know if she could let go of Cassian’s hand since they had let their guard down. The gentle touch of his fingers threaded through hers and the playful swing of their arms made her feel like they didn’t have a care in the world. For as simple as this was, she never felt this free.

Her undercover work with him always had its benefits, a comfortable bed, a good meal, and lots of liquor when possible. Their missions gave them a lot of time together which was the biggest benefit of all. Partners with benefits she called it. Over the past year she had become comfortable with the lack of personal space due to the work they do. Now, after all this time, she was allowing herself to feel something more than camaraderie for Cassian. The tension between them was getting so thick it was getting harder and harder to work together.

On this mission, they needed to make their relationship look convincing to prying eyes. Cassian touching her face, looking at her the way he did, and the hand holding while they walked was the first step beyond platonic affection they had shared. Losing herself in the role would establish their cover and excel them into the next level of their relationship. At least she hoped it would.

Jyn was so lost in thought, she realized she didn’t even know the full aim of the mission yet. “Can you fill me in on the details yet? If we get any closer to the village, we won’t be able to talk freely or communicate with the team.”

“No,” Cassian said, “too many unwanted ears out here. Our destination is secure, we’ll talk then.”

She let out a deep sigh showing her frustration. Patience wasn’t something she did well, but it wouldn’t be long now.

The entrance to the village was in view and she could see the minimal security Cassian referred to during the briefing, one Stormtrooper checking identification and two more watching the coming and going foot traffic. If their cover ID’s were solid, this should be a breeze.

 

CASSIAN  


After being a spy for so many years, Cassian could bury his feelings below the surface. This was getting harder to do with Jyn. After the events leading up to Scarif, blowing up the Death Star and every mission afterward, he realized he was falling in love with her.

K2SO, being the ever-observant droid companion, had not let up on calling his attention to Cassian’s erratic behavior since Jyn Erso entered their lives. While Cassian found this constant nagging annoying most of the time, he had to admit it helped him come to grips with his feelings for her. He didn’t know how Jyn felt, but, he thought he had a good idea. Today, he decided he would find out. His waning patience would either pay off or crush him, but he couldn’t wait anymore.

For all the tight embraces, pecks on the cheek and beds they had shared in the past year, nothing felt as intimate as their fingers threaded together as they walked. Because they were on a mission, he had to keep his wits about him, but this was such a known situation and he had years of experience on his side, he took a moment to enjoy the sex their hands were having.

Jyn stopped and pulled her hand away from his. “Can you fill me in on the details yet? If we get any closer to the village, we won’t be able to talk freely or communicate with the team.”

 

Cassian was having too much fun at this point to get involved in one of their pointless arguments. He had made more progress with Jyn during this one afternoon he didn’t want to lose ground. “No,” Cassian said, “too many unwanted ears out here. Our destination is secure, we’ll talk then.”

 

He could see a slight fire in her eyes, and then a pout. Then nothing.

 

Cassian looked down at her hand again and it was only then he noticed the wedding ring on her finger. Those costumers didn’t miss a thing, he thought. Jyn noticed his gaze and, embarrassed by it, tried to hide her hand behind her back. Cassian took it into his, he raised it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss where the ring sat.

“Let’s get just get through security and meet up with my contact. The sooner we do this the sooner we can have a real conversation. Until then, just follow my lead, OK?”  


Jyn nodded.  


***  


Just out of earshot of the village gate seemed like a good place to check in with the team.  


“Jyn, activate coms,” Cassian said without making eye contact.

She reached for a hidden device on her belt and tapped it, “Coms activated Captain,” Jyn replied also without making eye contact.

 

“Flight, Target Practice, did you camouflage the ship?”

“Of course, we did,” exclaimed Kay, “did you think we were just twiddling our thumbs over here? I still think it was a bad idea to remain in this location. There is a 64.3% chance we will be discovered before you and Jyn Erso can obtain…whatever it is you’re obtaining.”

“Don’t pay attention to him Captain, we’re fine here,” Bodhi interjected.

“Just stick to the plan and we’ll all be fine.”

“I do wish you would change my code name, it’s not funny anymore,” Kay said trying not to sound petty.

Cassian ignored Kay’s comment and moved on, “Guardians, are you in position?”

“That we are Captain,” replied Chirrut, “although Baze informs me there is a lot of activity for such a quiet outpost, are you sure your intel is correct?”

“Don’t worry, it’s getting close to dusk, and there’s about to be a shift change. Stardust and I will have just enough time to touch base with my contact and get settled in for the night. We will check in with you then. Stay safe everyone and keep your wits about you. We do not need a simple mission like this going bad.”

“Affirmative Captain,” Bodhi responded. 

“Understood Captain,” chimed in Baze.

 

Jyn left the coms open so they could alert everyone if something went wrong and scramble a quick extraction if needed.

The village gate gets locked every night at sundown, it was getting close to that so there was a line forming. Although security was low, it still took time to get through with the scanning system checking the validity of each ID.

Cassian and Jyn approached the guard with ID’s in hand, the Stormtrooper in charge scanned them and waited for clearance.

Jyn didn’t know if it was the supposed ease of the mission or sheer exhaustion, but the process seemed to be taking longer than it should. Cassian sensed it too and moved in closer to Jyn, putting his arm around her.

“What’s taking so long?” Cassian said, taking charge. 

“It looks like her ID doesn’t check out,” the troopers moved toward Jyn, “you will have to come with us.” All three step closer to Jyn and Cassian weapons raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep those comments coming!


	3. Meet the Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Jyn meet his contacts. They pull off the newlywed cover. New Information is given.

Cassian gently pushed Jyn behind him with one hand and raised the other. “Whoa, whoa, wait, we don’t want any trouble,” he said, backing up slowly, “we just got married a week ago and we’re on our honeymoon. Perhaps the data files haven’t been updated yet. Check under her given name. It’s there at the bottom of her ID, see? ‘Nari McVee’.”

The guard typed in the name, reluctantly, as his fellow Stormtroopers kept their blasters fixed on them. After what seemed to be forever, the light turned green and they lowered their weapons.

Jyn and Cassian both breathed a sigh of relief. Without taking his gaze off the guard, Cassian gently took Jyn by the hand and guided her in front of him. They walked past the gate into the entrance of the village.

As soon as Jyn though they were far enough away that they wouldn’t hear her she said without changing her expression, “Do you know how hard it was for me to let you guide me like a delicate flower and not break a few skulls back there?”

Still looking straight ahead, Cassian replied, “You’re becoming quite the professional spy, I’m very proud of you.”

“Thank you, I’m trying.”

“Well my heart almost stopped just now, that was too close for comfort!” Bodhi said over the coms.

“Why do you humans exaggerate so much? There was as slight elevation in your pulse Bodhi. There was 1000 to 1 chance it was going to stop.”

“It’s just an expression Kaytoo…” Bodhi responded.

“Well it doesn’t make any sense. Cassian, so much for a smooth mission, you really need to learn to stop saying such things. I said it before we left, I have a bad feeling about this.”

“I on the other hand I knew you would be fine.” Chirrut added. 

“Keep your wits about you Little Sister,” Baze added, “the Captain’s wits are a little too confident today for my taste.”

“Don’t worry Baze, I have his back as you have Chirrut’s. Stay safe.”

 

“All right everyone, listen!” Cassian barked, “we made it in unscathed and undetected, that’s what’s important. I have a visual on my contact, when you hear me greet him it will be safe to turn your coms to standby. Enjoy your night off and be careful.”

Cassian really needed a break.

The Village was booming with life. It was coming up on sunset and everyone was closing up their shops and scurring away to their homes after a busy day’s work. There was a square in the middle of the community, walled with bricks made with marble that most likely came from the surrounding mountains and hand crafted by local artisians. The gardens were beautifully landscaped with flowers, shrubs and flowing fountains. Everywhere you looked there were vendors selling all kinds of things from jewelry and books to food and clothing.

“OH! ICE CREAM!” Jyn said aloud. After realizing it, she felt a little self-conscious. Most of her life, Saw had trained her not to give away her likes and dislikes so easily. Even around Cassian, who she was most comfortable with, it was hard for her to be herself sometimes.

Cassian stopped walking and just looked at her, “How did I not know you liked ice cream?”

Smiling, she looked up at him, and said, “Maybe you don’t know me as well as you think you do.”

He lowered his face so that it was inches away from hers, he heard her gasp a little and he said in a low voice, “I’ll have to remedy that, won’t I?” Then he started walking again and continued the conversation like nothing, “Mon Mothma has a taste for it as well.” 

“A - a taste for what?” She said, dumbfounded and dazed due to the close proximity she just found herself in with him.

“Ice cream. Whenever we get an excess of Bantha Milk she makes a batch. It’s good!” 

“Mothma loves ice cream?” Jyn said to herself and shrugged, “who knew?” 

“She’s addicted to the stuff,” Cassian added.

Just on the other side of the square Jyn spotted an Art Gallery. “Starrian Galleries,” she said, “is that where our famous painting is?”

“That’s the place. In fact, that’s my contact standing out in front. Philath Starrian, the head of the town council. Look sharp, we’re on.”

The older man spotted the couple from across the square and his face brightened instantly. As they approached the entrance to the gallery he walked toward them, hands extended. “Jeron! It’s so good to see you, and your new bride as well. Hello, my dear, I am Philath Starrian, but you can call me Phi. It is so good to finally meet you.”

“Phi, this is Nari, my wife,” Cassian said as he put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulders.

Jyn extended her hand as Phi put his out to shake hers, “It’s lovely to meet you as well. Jeron tells me this is his favorite stop in his travels. I’m so sorry to keep him from you for so long.”

Cassian smiled and raised his eyebrows to show how impressed he was. She had never had to play a part like this before.

“Nonsense my dear girl, I can see from the shine on his face, you are the light of his life. I knew it was going to take a special girl to get Jeron to give up his bachelor ways. You are quite lovely indeed. Please, come and meet my wife.”

“Little does he know you’re shining only because you cleaned up before we came…eh,” she teased as she elbowed his side.

Cassian, already red faced from Phi’s greeting tried to bury his embarrassment by getting professional, “ha ha…you’ve had your fun, now concentrate please. If it turns out we need to break in, I’ll need every detail you can remember about the inside of the gallery.”

Jyn responded with a ‘yes Captain’ as she entered in front of him. He just looked up and rolled his eyes. Great, now all he can think about is getting her alone in their hotel room, even if it’s just to beat her with a pillow. He really is ready to move to the next level with her, he just hopes she is too.

Cassian is startled out of his thoughts when Phi shouts, “Desda! Come and see who has arrived!”

Phi’s wife Desda came rushing from the back room, “Jeron! It has been so long!”

“Far too long Desda,” he said as he leaned down to hug and kiss the older woman on the cheek. With his arm still around her, he stretched out his other arm toward Jyn and said, “This is my wife-”

“Nari, is it?” she interrupted, “it is so wonderful of you to agree to come during your honeymoon.”

Jyn smiled and took her hand when she extended it. Desda pulled her in for a hug, Jyn took that opportunity to take a good look around the main gallery.

Desda released her and looked at her up and down while she held both hands like she was making a purchase.

‘Perhaps a compliment would be in order’ Jyn thought, “how could I resist such a beautiful place? Jeron speaks so highly of you and your family, I’m honored.”

‘Two for two,’ Cassian thought. “Where are Kes and Neecia?” Not only was he being courteous, but he needed to know where they were, so he could plan their next move and keep tabs on everyone. Kes was predictable, but Neecia was a wild card, he wasn’t sure of her loyalties quite yet.

“Oh, yes, Neecia is not feeling well today so she is at the house. Kes is doing some business in the next village until tomorrow morning. Since they started locking the Village gate at night, it’s been more difficult to make such visits in one day,” offers Desda.

“I’m sorry about that. It was one of the conditions of the contract we brokered.”

“We know dear boy, if it weren’t for you, we would be living in far more dire conditions.” Phi replied.

Cassian noticed a painting partially exposed from a crate behind the counter. He discreetly pointed to it so Jyn took note. “Is this the new requisition you mentioned in our last communiqué?”

“Yes Jeron, it is. I think you will find it is exactly what you are looking for, Kes was most disappointed he was not going to be here to show you himself but as Desda said, he is away on business. If it wasn’t so late, I would show you today, but the curfews are so strict, I don’t want to call attention, I’m sure you understand.” Phi replied.

“Of course, it’s smart to be cautious. I look forward to examining it tomorrow.”

Desda walked over to Jyn and started urging her toward the door indicating to the men it was time to let the love birds be on their way. “Well, the two of you must be weary from you journey today. My cousin owns the Inn across the square and he has prepared his best room for you, I will take you there now. We will get caught up tomorrow over breakfast or lunch perhaps. I took the liberty of ordering you a private meal. It will be delivered to your room when you are ready.”

“Thank you; yes, it’s been a long day.” Jyn replied.

“You are, as always, a gracious hostess Desda. Please send Neecia our best,” replied Cassian.

He walked toward the door and Phi followed closer than usual then suddenly whispered, “Be careful while you are here, there are Imperial spies everywhere. The garrison post has been on high alert the past few days. We’ll talk more tomorrow, your room is secure, so you can talk freely to Nari when the door is closed. Kes will return sometime in the afternoon, you may have to take the painting before that. I’m not sure if he will be alone. Also, I’m afraid I don’t have good news about Neecia, she’s taken up with a young, ambitious Imperial Officer, so we are under a looking glass.”

“I appreciate the risk you are taking for the Alliance Phi, I know you believe this is the right thing to do. Thank you, as always my friend,” Cassian said shaking his hand before he rushed off to catch up with Jyn. The two women were halfway across the square already.

As they entered the Inn, Phi noticed his daughter’s ‘new friend’ watching in the distance with interest, it made him so uncomfortable that he knew he had to warn Jeron further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be so fluffy I could die...


	4. Full Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Jyn get settled in their room and Cassian fills Jyn in on the full details of their mission. And some other details she didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Phoebe_Snow. Thank you for your encouragment and support both here and other projects I'm working on. I know you love the fluffy stuff so here it is...

Jyn’s Perspective  
Jyn looks around as they enter the Inn. Of all the sleazy dives she’s been in, this one is quite the opposite. The bar is in the back of the room and there are booths and tables throughout with brightly colored table clothes on them. There are quite a few windows with quaint little curtains hanging above them. The staff and patrons are dressed similar to her and Cassian. Everyone seems to be smiling, laughing, and talking like there is no war going on. If she didn’t need this break so badly, she would almost find it annoying. Her whole life she has been in the thick of the fight and these people act like they don’t have a care in the world. She suppresses those thoughts remembering that she is supposed to be a newlywed in the middle of her honeymoon with the man of her dreams. ‘Well,’ she dares to think, ‘isn’t he?’

Cassian’s Perspective  
Cassian looks around as well, having similar thoughts unbeknownst to Jyn. Although his guard is still up, he begins to relax hoping he and Jyn can have a quiet evening together before completing the task they have tomorrow. 

He has waited a long time for this moment. Ever since Jyn Erso entered his life, he knew she was someone he wanted in it for good. It took him a little time to process that thought. He never imagined he would live long enough or meet someone like her. But, after they survived Scarif he allowed himself to hope.

 

“Jeron, Nari, this is my brother Nathan,” Desda says, guiding him toward the couple.

“It’s nice to meet you,” they say in unison, smiling and laughing at the unified response. “I can’t believe I haven’t met you until now Nathan. It’s truly an honor. Your sister and her family have been very welcoming to me since I first met them,” Cassian adds.

“Desda has talked about you so much Jeron. It is lovely to meet you both and it will be an honor to have you stay here especially now, during your honeymoon. Would you like a drink before I show you to your room?” he says.

Jyn and Cassian share a glance, “Thank you Nathan, but it’s been a long day and I think we would both like to get settled into our room, if you don’t mind,” Cassian replies, Jyn nodding in agreement, “I’ve been to this village so many times and I’m afraid to admit this is my first time here. If I knew it was so charming, I would have come sooner. Thank you for your hospitality.”

“You’re too kind Jeron, thank you,” Nathan replies.

“I can see you are in good hands so I will leave you now. Enjoy your evening. Nathan, we will speak tomorrow. Jeron, Nari,” she nods as she leaves.

Nathan gestures to the staircase to the left of the bar and walks toward it. “You have no luggage, just small two bags; do you always travel so light?” 

“We do. I travel so much that I have found it easier to keep it simple. Nari made it the same habit so it works well for us. Besides, my beautiful wife doesn’t need any extra items to make herself more beautiful than she is, don’t you agree?” Cassian says. “I do indeed Jeron, you are a lucky man!” Nathan replies.

Cassian’s last comment just about kills Jyn as she smiles shyly. ‘Is he for real?’ she thinks, ‘does he think I’m beautiful or is this just part of the act?’ Jyn does not “do” shy so this pleases Cassian to no end. He takes her hand at this point, kisses it, and leads her to the stairs.

Nathan says as they climb the stairs, “I can see you’re off to a good start there Jeron. Nari you have quite the catch here, don’t let him slip out of your fingers.”

“I wouldn’t think of it Nathan,” Jyn replies as she smiles looking up at Cassian. ‘I think I’ll just roll with this and see where it goes’ she thinks.

They walk down a long corridor all the way to the end, “Here we are, my best room. I hope it meets with your approval,” he opens the door, “There’s a fresher to the back equipped with a shower and our only bathtub. I took the liberty of chilling a bottle of wine for you in case you would like some before dinner. I’ll send that up in about 30 minutes will that be good?”

“Perfect!” they both say in unison again, sharing yet another glance and smile.

“Enjoy your stay with us. If you need anything just tap the comlink next to the bed and one of my staff can assist you.” With that, Nathan walks out closing the door behind him. 

Cassian follows, pressing his ear to the door listening as Nathan makes his way down the corridor. When he hears him reach the stairs, he locks the door, steps away and nods his head. Jyn immediately pulls a bug-scanning device out of her bag and begins checking the room. Although Phi assured Cassian the room was clean, they both know that is not always the case. 

Cassian checks the lamps and other usual places as Jyn scans the room. When they both are satisfied the room is clean, they nod, smile and breathe a sigh of relief. She puts the device back in her bag and places it down on a chair. 

Cassian places his bag down as well and wastes no time in picking up the conversation. “I meant what I said to Nathan, Jyn. You ARE beautiful,” he says without any reservation.

The sudden outburst takes her by surprise so she plays it off replying, “Why Jeron Sward, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re trying to flatter me in order to put my defenses down,” she says playfully. “Don’t you know you don’t have to do that anymore? I AM your wife after all,” getting back into her part.

“Oh, I believe there are some things that need to be said many times ‘carina’ so get used to it,” he says softly. There is no remorse in his voice. He hopes she’ll respond as Jyn. She doesn’t. 

They stand there for a moment looking intently at one another. Both are thinking it would be so easy to close the space between them and move in for a kiss. But neither of them makes the move.

Jyn decides to break the silence, getting back to the business at hand. “OK, so now that we are REALLY alone and it’s safe to talk, do you want to fill me in on the rest of our mission here?”

Cassian blinks, bringing him back to reality. “The painting has an encrypted chip cleverly hidden in the paint itself that contains the layout of the Garrison Station. There is also intel on the movements of the Imperial Fleet for the past 6 months. This is vital information because we have not been able to determine where the Empire has settled in throughout this sector. When Phi contacted me it was a relief because it had not been able to get through to him and I knew he probably had what we were looking for. Since the destruction of the Death Star, they beefed up security a little in this area so we had to be more formal about my visit,” he explains.

“OK, so why doesn’t he just ‘gift’ you the painting as a wedding present and we get the heck out of here?” she replies.

“Normally that would work, but the artist is a deep cover intelligence agent. She is married to a high ranking officer at the base and her husband has become very involved in her art dealings. We received an encrypted communiqué from her. He is getting suspicious of her and she may be in danger. We need to go through the proper channels in order to protect her.” 

He continues, “Phi doesn’t usually buy art and give it away so it would raise suspicion. His suggestion was to come to look at the painting with the guise of possibly buying it. If I can get close enough I can copy the info from the chip. Stealing it may prove to be more trouble than it’s worth.” 

“Do you think we’ll have to extract her?” Jyn asks. 

“We have to play this one by ear. Tomorrow we will meet them both in person as I inspect the painting. We’ll see how that goes and decide then. If this guy is as controlling as he sounds, we may have to sneak in and steal the damn thing.”

“So much for an easy mission,” she says.

“There’s another possible glitch. Phi informed me before we came to the Inn that his daughter is involved with one of the officers. He didn’t say it, but I think he’s afraid his daughter may be wavering in her support for the Rebellion. This could get dicey Jyn. But I don’t want to worry about that until we have to,” he finishes as he closes the gap between them. “Anything else you ‘need to know’?” he asks.

The corner of her mouth moves up in a half smile, “That’s good enough for now,” she replies, “I really could use a drink,” motioning toward the bottle of wine sitting on the café table. 

Cassian looks at it and approaches the table reaching for the bottle, “me too,” he says pouring them both a glass.

Jyn takes the time to look at the room. The bed is the largest she’s ever seen. It’s covered in a beautifully woven purple and light blue coverlet. The headboard carved; it seems, from the type of trees that lined the road they walked on to get to the village. She imagines one of the local artisans made it. There are crystal lamps on the nightstands made from the same wood. Directly across from the bed there is a small sofa upholstered in a shiny light purple fabric, tufted with silver buttons. A small table sits in front of it made from stone that resembles the same stone as the Village walls. Another local craft she assumes. It looks like a good place to sit and wait hoping he will join her.

Cassian walks over with the wine and does just that. They both lean back with their wine putting one leg partly on the sofa. They breathe a little sigh as they take their first drink, avoiding eye contact. This is the first time they are completely alone with nothing to do but wait, eat and sleep.

Jyn starts to think about this scenario. They have shared a room before but never a bed. Cassian has always been “professional” about their partnership taking the floor, chair, or sofa. She has offered to share beds many times but he always insisted she take it. The bed in this room is so big; maybe she can talk him into having a good night’s sleep for once. Just when she thinks she’ll address it, he speaks.

“You know, Jyn, I didn’t expect us to survive Scarif,” he starts.

A little startled by the subject, she replies with a simple, “either did I.” ‘Where is THIS going?’ she wonders.

Realizing he took her by surprise he says, “Forgive me for the random mention of it, but I have something I need to say to you.” 

“OK…”

When we met, I didn’t know what to make of you at first. I thought I knew who and what you were, but you continued to surprise me with each step. After Eadu,” he hesitates, searching her face for any indication to stop, “after Eadu, I thought we’d never be friends. That you’d never forgive me for even thinking of carrying out the order Draven gave me,” 

“Cassian, it’s OK,” she interrupts, “I forgave you for that the moment you showed up after the Council Meeting and told me you believed me.” 

“I know, let me just finish, please, I need to say this,” he replies. She nods, taking another drin, and moving her leg off the sofa to get closer. His body language responds in kind. 

“I disagreed with that order from the moment he gave it,” he continues, “When I saw your father standing there, I knew it would be the first order I’d ever disobey. I didn’t really acknowledge that fact until after the Council Meeting. Everything happened so fast after that, and we survived. I should have told you this when we were recouping from our injuries. I’m sorry, I know I should have. It took me time to process all of it. Then Rogue One was sent out so quickly, and we all worked so well together, I didn’t want to ruin what has been the most well oiled team I’ve ever worked with. Up until now, I mostly worked alone so it was always difficult for me to rely on others. It was easy with Kay, he was programmed to listen and obey. However, you, Bodhi, Baze and Chirrut have been like an extension of myself. I’ve never experienced anything like it before.”

“Me too Cassian.” she replies, hoping her acknowledgment will set him at ease.

He takes a big sip of his wine, knowing he’s coming to the part that will make him the most vulnerable he’s ever been with anyone, “I was so afraid to ruin what we have as a team, I didn’t allow myself to think about anything but that, and what we all were doing for the Rebellion. I thought it would be enough. But it wasn’t. It’s not,” he continues, bravely making eye contact, “I’ve been laying awake at night allowing myself to think about it, finally. After our last mission, you were injured; I realized you could have been killed. Everything became clear. It’s not JUST the team, it’s you. I can’t lose you. I’m in LOVE with YOU Jyn Erso…”

Jyn blinks lightly taking another sip of her wine. She looks toward the table putting her glass down. Cassian continues his gaze not flinching. She reaches for his glass, making eye contact once again, managing to get him to release it to her as she places it next to hers. She inches over to him raising her left hand to the side of his face. She does not even have to think, she just says it, “I’m in love with you too Cassian Andor.”

Cassian moves in rather quickly, tilts his head, and touches his lips to hers. They kiss softly and sweetly at first until he takes a deep breath in and deepens the kiss. His hands quickly cupping her face on both sides. Jyn removes her hand from his face and reaches under his arms to wrap hers around him. 

After what seems to be a long while, they separate just enough to look into each other’s eyes, examining them to see what the other is thinking. Cassian smiles a crooked smile and lightly laughs caressing her face and sneaks in for a quick peck. Jyn presses her forehead to his and says, “So, what’s next ‘Mr.’ Sward? We seem to have some free time on our hands.”

“Yes we do ‘Mrs.’ Sward. How about I show you just how much I love you over there on that massive bed?” he replies.

“We ARE on our Honeymoon, I guess it wouldn’t be so unexpected,” she replies with a smile. They stand and he scoops her up spinning them around once moving toward the bed. He falls onto it with her still in his arms, they both laugh when they hit the mattress. Jyn is on her back, Cassian on his side partially hovering over her. She grabs his collar and presses her forehead on his again, “I’m so sorry about being difficult at times. I think maybe it was the tension talking,” she says fiddling with the string attached to his collar, “you look so damn handsome in this costume. I had no idea you cleaned up so nice Captain, it is good to see you relaxed and smiling. I should have KISSED YOU sooner!” she says.

He reaches in for another kiss. “I’m glad we waited, this is so much better than a desperately rushed, unsure kiss. It gave us both time to process everything,” he pauses for a second and says, “I’ve never been in love before Jyn. It took me by surprise. I didn’t know what it felt like. I had to make sure. I hope you understand.”

“I do understand. I’ve been having similar thoughts. I didn’t want to allow myself to go there because I’ve never felt like this before either. I wasn’t exactly sure until you said it. I was afraid to think it for fear you didn’t feel the same. Now, it seems silly doesn’t it?”

“It does, now,” he admits, “Can I say it again?” “Please!” she replies.

“I love you Jyn.” “I love you too Cassian.” He leans in for a passionate kiss, starting what he hopes will be an evening of discovery and release. Just then, there’s a knock at the door.

He pulls away, looking at her, smiles and says, “Dinner first?” She smiles back and says, “That sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so encouraging and for everyone who writes such amazing stories that inspire me. I'm still deciding on a few details on how the rest of this story is going to go so if you want to spark my muse a little, please feel free to pipe up and offer some of your thoughts.
> 
> KUDOS and COMMENTS are love...


	5. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Jyn's evening gets interrupted with news that changes the entire mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you hanging in there with me and this story, I thank you immensely! A crazy life, writers block and my own criticism delayed this story a bit.  
> For those of you just finding this story, welcome and thank you for reading. Comments are always welcome and so are any mistakes or typo sightings. I hope you enjoy... 
> 
> If you have any suggestions, come find me on Tumblr where I'm: Sorcie77

Cassian leaps up from the bed, smiling like goofball at Jyn so he can answer the door to what he is sure is their dinner being delivered. Always the professional spy, he manages to gain his composure and ask, “who’s there?”.

“Room service,” the voice replies. Cassian hesitates, realizing that it’s not actually room service noting the desperation in the voice. He looks over at Jyn who is now sitting up on the bed getting ready to spring into action if need be.

“Just a sec,” he says and motions to Jyn with his hands forming a blaster asking her to get hers and be ready with cover. He slowly opens the door, peeking to see who is there and breathes a sigh of relief when it appears to be Phi behind a rolling room service cart.

Phi begins to speak before Cassian can react, “Jeron, Nari, I took it upon myself to deliver your dinner. I have a gift for you,” he says as he comes into the room and closes the door.

Cassian gives him a quizzical look and says, “it’s OK Phi, we double checked for bugs when we arrived, the room is clean and we also have a scrambler, you can talk freely. What’s wrong?”

Phi sighs in relief and says, “My apologies for the intrusion, but I’m afraid things are worse than I thought.”

“What is it Phi?” Jyn asks.

“My daughter’s friend, the Imperial Officer, he was in the square watching us when you left the gallery. He was watching you in particular Nari. When my daughter Neecia became involved with him I made some inquiries and learned he has a reputation when it comes to young women. So I followed him and got closer so I could hear anything he might say to anyone just in case he gave away what he was thinking.”

“And did he?” Cassian asked with major concern in his voice as Jyn shot him a look.

“Yes. He simply slipped into the alley between the Inn and the village wall and spoke into his comlink. He said, ‘inform Lord Vader I have eyes on “Stardust”.’ Does that name mean anything to you?”

Cassian and Jyn exchanged a look they both understood to be, ‘how could he possibly know that name and why would Vader want to know her whereabouts?’

Cassian pinches the bridge of his nose and shuts his eyes in frustration. Jyn looks down for a second then they both look back at each other. Jyn nods to Cassian and he looks to Phi and begins to speak.

“Phi, you’ve been a great help to the Alliance. You have taken unspeakable risks for the sake of it and your people. You’ve earned my trust and I owe you the truth. I’m afraid that the truth will only put you in further danger.”

“I knew the danger we were in the day we decided to help the Alliance,” Phi admits.

“True, but the knowledge of who or what ‘Stardust’ is goes beyond what you signed up for. I can’t ask for you to keep this secret. We’ve got to get our hands on the data in that painting tonight and get out of here, all of us you, your family and our undercover agent. It’s too dangerous for any of us to be captured and questioned. If Darth Vader is on the scent of this, it’s not going to end well for anyone he catches.”

“Please, Jeron, this has been my family home for generations,” Phi pleads, “I cannot just leave in the middle of the night. And my son, I don’t have any way to contact him. I’m not even sure Neecia will cooperate.”

Jyn raises an eyebrow on that last part. She doesn’t like the sound of it. There’s a bad feeling welling in the pit of her stomach about his daughter.

“Phi, I’ve been dealing with the Empire for a very long time, I’ve seen what happens to people who they consider traitors,” he exchanges glances with Jyn, “you need to get your family ready to leave immediately. I have a team that can extract Kes safely.”

Phi makes his way to one of the chairs and sits. “This is not how I expected this evening to go Jeron. Forgive my hesitance, it’s all a bit too much to take in at once. I know you are right of course. I knew we may have to flee someday but this is all so sudden.”

“I’m so sorry Phi,” Cassian replies. 

“Phi, I have to ask,” Jyn interrupts, “your daughter, why do you think she may not cooperate?”

He inhales deeply and glances in Jyn’s direction, than Cassian’s, “she didn’t take the news of your marriage well Jeron. I think she had it in her head that you would look her way one day. She hinted at it on your last visit. I knew she was smitten, but I overheard her speaking to her mother the day we got word of your marriage. She met her young man a few days later and has been distant ever since. She spends less time with us since then. She was avoiding seeing the two of you today.” 

He looks back a Jyn, “I’m sorry my dear, I hoped this would have blown over eventually, I never wanted for either of you to be bothered with this.” He looks down like a man almost broken.

Jyn sits next to Phi and puts her hand on his shoulder then looks up at Cassian. He looks down at Phi and rubs his whiskers with his hand then looks over to Jyn. They exchange glances acknowledging the situation and nod in agreement as if to say they know what needs to be done.

“Phi, I’m –“ he hesitates, “I don’t know what to say… I know this is an impossible situation for you. But I have to make sure you and your family are safe. We need to act quickly. The longer we wait, the more there is that can go wrong. Do you understand?”

“Yes Jeron. I understand.”

“Nari, grab the small brown vial from my bag,” Cassian says as he points to the bag on the table. Jyn complies, almost forgetting her cover name, handing it to him.

“Phi, go home and rally Desda and Neecia. If she starts to fight you, break this vial under her nose. It will render her unconscious for a few hours. Nari and I will be by in 20 minutes to collect you all. If we need to carry her out we will. I won’t have you or your family be taken by anyone. We will get you somewhere safe until this is over. I can’t promise you will be back, but that IS my goal. We are just going to have to take this painting and the data tonight and get out before anyone notices. Can you do this?”

“Yes I can Jeron. I’ll see you in 20 minutes.” Phi hurries out the door. 

Cassian looks at Jyn and says, “wake the team, it’s gonna be a busy night.”

“So much for our ‘cake mission’. You sure know how to show a girl a good time Captain…”

He smiles a rare smile, “I aim to please Sergeant.”

She snickers and inserts her comms, “Bodhi, Kay, Chirrut, Baze, come in, sorry to wake you, we’ve got trouble…”


	6. Springing into Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Team wakes up unexpectedly, their “cake mission” turns deadly.

{15 minutes later}

They’ve both packed their bags and wiped down the room of their fingerprints. Jyn confirms the orders he gave the rest of the team, “Bodhi and Kay are on their way to pick up Kes. Baze and Chirrut are meeting us at the Gallery. That leaves you and I. What exactly is your plan Cassian?”

He closes the distance between them. Before he speaks he goes in for one more passionate kiss. “I’m sorry, I had to do that,” he said as he strokes the side of her face. “You and I are going to break our undercover spy out of the base. Her name is Lorna Alexander. She’s been in deep cover for 5 years. She has an encoded com-link and I’ve signaled to her that she’s being extracted. We’re going to have to get inside the base to get her out though. She buried a key card just outside the back door to the base the last time I was here. Let’s hope we can find it in the dark. Her husband does not trust her. He locks her in their room at night but fortunately, he works third shift, so he won’t be anywhere near their room. We’re dressed as locals so no one will suspect what we are doing on the base. Let’s just pray we’re quick enough to avoid any Stormtroopers after we unlock her door. We won’t have much time. Jyn, I don’t like what Phi said about you. Do you have any idea why Vader would want to know your whereabouts?”

 

“I really don’t,” she replied, “let’s hope we don’t find out tonight.”

 

“I know you can take care of yourself Jyn, but now, now it’s different for me. Don’t take any unnecessary risks tonight. This mission just jumped from a cakewalk to high risk. Don’t try to be a hero tonight, promise me.”

 

“What’s important is we get your deep cover agent out. And us with her,” she leans up kissing him this time, “besides Captain, you owe me a night off, you’re not getting off that easy.”

He smiled his biggest ‘fuck me’ smile, spun her around, and said, “Let’s go get this over with.”

***

{5 minutes later}

Jyn and Cassian arrive at the Gallery. Phi opened the door to the darkened storefront and guided them to the back where their residence is. Baze and Chirrut are already there, helping Desda gather what little belongings they can bring.

“Baze, that’s the painting there. Please take care with it, there’s valuable information there that we need. Phi, where’s Neecia?”

“You were correct in assuming she wouldn’t cooperate Jeron, we had to use the vial you gave me. I hope she’ll only wake up long after we are out of here. I’ve never seen her behave in such a way.”

“When you described her friend to me, I realized I had heard of him before. He uses fine powders to drug and manipulate young women so he can use them for information. Her unreasonableness is a byproduct of the drug, nothing more. She’ll be back to her old self once the drug is out of her system. I’m sorry Desda for all of this. You’ll be safe tonight, I promise you.”

“Thank you Jeron, I trust you,” she replied.

“I have one last bit of business to take care of. As soon as we get the signal from Bodhi that they have Kes, you’ll make your way to the clearing behind this building. Jyn and I have to extract the artist and the three of us will meet you and the rendezvous point. Baze, Chirrut, please keep this family safe, we owe them a lot.”

“You can count on us as always Captain,” Chirrut replied. “Be safe Little Sister,” Baze extends to Jyn.

‘We are here, the coast is clear, come out now,’ Bodhi says over the com-link.

Baze carried Neecia, Chirrut the painting, leaving Phi and Desda to carry their belongings. As soon as they were safely in the ship, Cassian and Jyn snuck out the back to head toward the Base.

They make their way down and around the Village, to the back entrance of the Base. The key-card had a GPS tracker chip, Cassian hoped it was still operating. Fortunately it was and they let themselves in through the back door usually reserved for local workers to let themselves in. Before they went any further, Cassian gave Jyn one last ‘play it safe’ look. She smiled and nodded.

The base was a maze of corridors, Jyn didn’t know which direction was out at this point but her job was to keep watch of what was behind them while Cassian took great care in making sure what was in front of them didn’t pose a threat. Finally after what seemed like forever, they found Lorna’s shared quarters. The same key-card that let them in also opened the door. On the other side, Lorna was dressed and ready for her escape. 

They had to go out the same way they came in. Because of the hour, the corridors were empty, even of Stormtroopers. This made Jyn’s hair stand on end, something wasn’t right. Cassian must have had the same feeling because they both exchanged looks at about the same time as Lorna lead them toward the back door. That’s when they heard it, the sound that every Rebel feared because once you heard it, you didn’t live to tell the tale. “Shoosh chahhh, shoo kahhhh, shoosh chahhh.”

They’d been set up. Just feet away from the back door and they’d been set up. Jyn knew the only way they’d escape was if she let Vader have what he came for. Lorna was in the lead, followed by Jyn and then Cassian. She didn’t actually promise Cassian she wouldn’t pull any heroics but now she knew she’d have to practically push him out the door in order to get him to leave. Lorna’s safety was the priority. They both knew it. What Jyn didn’t count on was Vader’s ability to pull her toward him with ease.

Jyn motioned Cassian to go ahead of her because he still had the key-card. Trusting Jyn wouldn’t do anything rash, he walked toward the door, opened it and turned back to motion Jyn to go through it before him. The sight he saw was one it would take a long time to forget. 

As Vader’s breathing sounds got louder, Jyn got further and further away from him. Cassian leaped forward to grab Jyn’s hands hoping to pull her to safety. He slid down the hallway with her almost grasping her hands. In one swoop, Jyn rounded the corner and Cassian was forced backward toward the door. He heard her scream his name, “Jer-ron!” and she was suddenly silent. He got to his feet and tried to run after her, but something was pushing him backward. Lorna turned around and grabbed him by the arms, leading him farther away from Jyn.

“Captain, we have to go! You’re no good to her dead!” Lorna yelled.

Cassian’s coms sputtered static and Bodhi’s familiar worried voice came through telling him they had to get out now or they all wouldn’t make it. 

Rogue One swooped down, letting the ramp down for Cassian and Lorna to board. Chirrut told Kay to grab hold of Cassian and force him on board, knowing he wouldn’t do it of his own free will.

“Let me go Kay, I’ve got to get her! She won’t survive! I can’t leave her!”

Kay knew the only way they could take off was if he rendered his human unconscious. He quickly calculated the risks and chose the safest way to knock Cassian out, with a swift but firm blow to the back of his head. Just a little firmer than the slap he gave him in Jedha City in what seemed to be ages ago. 

It was sufficient. Cassian was out and they ramp was closed. They made their escape. Jyn wasn’t so lucky. 

It was going to be hard to figure out who had betrayed them, but when Cassian woke up, Kay knew he wouldn’t stop until he found her and brought her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six Chapters in and the “fun” begins. Please don’t hate me…
> 
> If you have any suggestions, come find me on Tumblr where I'm: Sorcie77


	7. Pragmatic? I can be pragmatic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn wakes up and tries to assess her situation. Cassian wakes up and tries to assess the situation without losing it.

Jyn slowly began to come to. A deep vibration and whir filled the darkness. Her eyes were still shut, so she opened them. It was still dark. The pain in her back told her she was laying on a hard surface; it felt cold she figured it was metal. She couldn’t feel around too much because of the restraints tethering her arms and legs to the table. Quickly she went through every scenario. Was she still on the base? No, it was a ship. The whirring definitely sounds like a ship, and judging by the cold temperature, they are in deep space far away from any star. Damn, this was going to complicate the situation. 

She heard muted voices and became acutely aware of her surroundings. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and she could see the layout of the room. ‘Yup, definitely a ship,’ she thought. She tested the strength of her restraints. Strong but if she could just reach her inner sleeve, the lock picks she had sewn into it could help her break free. 

Just when she felt she had the situation clear in mind, she heard a familiar sound, labored breathing. It grew louder and louder. It was close. Very close. Chills make their way down her spine. Darth Vader was just a few feet away from her on the other side of the door. She tried to stay calm and think of what that evil Sith Lord could possibly want from her. 

She knew there was a price on her head, actually since Scarif; there was a price on the heads of every member of Rogue One. If that was all she was captured for, then why did they let Cassian escape? No, there must be another reason. But she couldn’t for the life of her figure it out. 

It was obvious they were set up, was it Phi’s daughter Neecia or someone within the Rebel Alliance that sold them out. Sold her out. She did not know where to begin. 

The more important matter at hand was to stay alive long enough to escape or await a rescue from Rogue One. Most Alliance members had a suicide pill sewn into their garments. However, she had been undercover, in costume; no pill. Cassian knew this. 

Cassian. They just bared their souls to each other, only to be pulled apart. 

They had a knack for getting into impossible situations, and getting out of them. Thinking of Cassian made her confident. Confident he would to do everything within his power to find her.

***  
Cassian woke abruptly from a bad dream. He looked around at his surroundings. He was on the ship but it was empty. Was he still dreaming? As he climbed his way to the cockpit, he could see they were in the hangar bay. ‘Definitely not dreaming,’ he thought. That meant that Jyn was captured, it wasn’t a bad dream.

Kay, sitting unnoticed in the co-pilot seat, began to speak; it startled him, “I’m glad you’re finally awake. I was beginning to think I miscalculated and caused you permanent damage. I should have known better than to doubt myself.” There was no response so the droid felt it was OK to continue. “Cassian I think my association with your new group of emotional friends is having a bad effect on me. I was much more efficient in my calculations when it was just the two of us. Even working with the Pathfinders didn’t have this effect on me.”

“Kay,” he said in an annoyed tone, “what did you do to me?”

“You were becoming irrational. It became obvious that if I did not neutralize you, our escape could be jeopardized. So I gave you a firm blow to the back of your neck in order to render you unconscious.”

Cassian felt the back of his neck. That explained the pain. He felt a surge of anger swelling up and said, “Do you realize we now have NO IDEA where Jyn is? You jeopardized any chance we had to track or follow them,” he started getting hysterical again, “they simply just got away and to who knows where…”

“Cassian, give me more credit will you? I know how important Jyn Erso has become to you and I don’t appreciate your emotional outburst. We tracked the ship to the Anoat system. But since we were low on fuel and Lorna Alexander had sustained a severe injury and lost consciousness shortly after you did; we returned to base. However, we know where to start. The team is meeting with General Draven now. They are making a plan for extraction. Phi and his family are resting after their ordeal. They have been assigned quarters. The daughter, Neecia had to be restrained when she woke up. And Lorna is in the med bay. It was agreed that you needed to rest so the crew started the meeting with General Draven without you.”

Annoyed Cassian added, “or agreed that they needed to leave me out of it because they think I’m compromised.”

“Well that was a factor as well, but you can’t deny that you are, in fact, compromised.”

Cassian paused, pinching the bridge of his nose, “How long was I out?”

“Only a few hours, I suppose you want to join the meeting. I’ll go with you,” Kay made his way down the ladder toward the ramp of the ship, “I have a sneaky suspicion you’re not done with your emotional outbursts and I’d like to be there to…neutralize you again if necessary.”

Cassian quickly followed him threatening, “If you do that again, Force help me, you’d better be prepared for that ‘reprogramming’ I’m always threatening you with.”

“Well there’s no need to be insulting…”

***

Baze and Bodhi tried to keep it together. Chirrut was calm as usual. Now was the time to be pragmatic not emotional. They’d been sitting there in silence for a few moments after Draven asked the group if they had any idea what interest the Empire could possibly have in Jyn.

Baze finally broke the silence. “I don’t care why. All I care about is bringing her home.” So much for being pragmatic.

“While I understand your sentiment,” Draven says, “there has to be a tactical reason. The Empire doesn’t send their most dangerous warrior to capture someone out of spite. There has to be a reason, and we need to know. It might give us insight to where they took her. If she knows something, we need to know what it is.”

“She’s an Erso.”

Everyone turned to see Cassian standing at the door with Kaytoo at his side. 

“It’s obvious, they think she knows something; something that her father shared. Or maybe they think she’s a scientific genius like him. Either way, we’ve got to find to her soon. Who knows how long it will take for her to try Vader’s patience.”

“Or before she shares our location,” Draven adds.

Cassian has to hold back. He’s ready to punch his senior officer who was always thinking of the cause and not the person. If this past year has taught him anything, it is to consider the cause and the person. 

Thankfully, Bodhi spoke up before Cassian lost his cool. “General, all due respect, Jyn would never betray us. She is one of the strongest people I know.”

“Bodhi is right General, you underestimate her. Jyn has the Force on her side,” Chirrut adds, “and Captain, have no fear, no harm has come to her.”

“How could you possibly know that?” Draven asks snidely.

“There has always been a bright path in front of Jyn Erso. If she was harmed or dead there would only be darkness,” he said, “her path is still bright.”

Cassian smiled at that thought, he felt like he’d know deep down inside if she were harmed or dead. When they first met he was unsure why he felt a pull toward her, but now he thought that maybe their paths are side by side. Maybe they’re soul mates, maybe both. He had to believe it to get through this. Jyn is one of the strongest people he’d ever met. 

Jyn. 

After all they’d been through in the past year this situation was unbearable. Only hours ago she was in his arms, ready to give herself to him openly and he to her. He couldn’t think about that now. If he let himself go there, he definitely wouldn’t be any good to her. She needs him to keep his wits about him and work the problem.

He turned to Chirrut, “Thank you. I needed to hear that.” Then he turned to Draven, “General, let’s put your belief or non belief in the Force aside for now and come up with a plan. Besides tracking Vader’s ship to the Anoat System, what else do we know?”

The Guardians ears perked up, Cassian looked at them and asked, “what is it?”

Baze spoke first, “That system is rich in Sith history. The Brotherhood of Darkness operated a Sith Academy on Gentes. It’s one of three habitable planets there.”

“This Academy specialized in the training of Sith Warriors and Marauders. It was the home world of the Ugnaughts. During the Clone Wars, General Grievous conquered the planet and rounded up Ugnaughts as slaves. It’s possible Darth Vader may have a secret base there since the Empire’s occupation,” added Chirrut.

“That would be a nice little nest for him to interrogate someone like Jyn under the radar. It would be a good place to start,” Cassian said. The whole idea made him feel sick to his stomach.

K-2 saw the opportunity to give his strategic analysis, “Cassian, there is a 35% chance that Gentes is where they are holding Jyn Erso.”

“Only 35%?” Bodhi asked.

“Yes,” Kay continued, “the math is quite straightforward. Since there are three possible planets in the equation” – 

“We get the gist Kay, thanks,” Cassian interrupted.

“Actually the other possibility is Cloud City,” Bodhi volunteered, “it’s practically run by Ugnaughts and there was talk of the Empire showing interest in occupying that city. It would be the perfect place to hide in plain sight. And it’s very close to the Anoat System.”

Cassian took a minute to think about it. “General, if you recall, I have reliable contacts in Cloud City. I could reach out and see what intel they could share. It would save time and give us a better opportunity to check out Gentes first,” then he remembered the objective of the mission in the first place, “Have we been able analyze the intel from the painting yet?”

“Our team is still working on it. Why?”

“I was just thinking, maybe what’s on that chip will give us an idea of why Vader is so interested in Jyn.” 

“That’s a valid point. I’ll let you know when we have anything. As for the rest, it’s a good plan Captain, I’ll authorize it. What are the chances you will need backup assistance?”

“I’m not planning on waging a war. A covert operation, in and out unseen would be the best scenario. But I’d like to reserve the option.”

Draven took another minute to think. Finally he nodded in agreement, “I’ll alert the Pathfinders and Red Squadron to be ready if needed.” He looked over at Bodhi, “Sergeant Rook, ready your ship, take whatever supplies you need.”

“Thank you sir,” Bodhi said.

“Baze, Chirrut, help Bodhi stock up and pack what you will need personally. Kay, go back to my quarters and gather the standard supplies, then go to Sergeant Erso’s quarters and grab a change of clothes for her. I’m going to get in contact with Cloud City. Be ready to leave in 1 hour.”

The team left immediately and Cassian turned to leave when Draven said, “Captain Andor, a word?”

He had no idea what other orders Draven could possibly have for him. He was hesitant to speak with him alone. The last time General Draven requested a private word, he was ordered to assassinate Galen Erso. He couldn’t imagine Draven being that much of a bastard to order him to do the same to Jyn if she’d been compromised. Cassian, although a spy, clearly had a hard time hiding how he felt about Jyn. Surely that didn’t escape Draven’s notice.

The General gestured for Cassian to follow him into his private office. Cassian closed the door behind them. If he was going to lose it, it was not going to be in the general earshot of his fellow intelligence officers.

“Cassian, this is not an official meeting. I just wanted to speak with you privately about the nature of your relationship with Erso,” Davits couldn’t quite call Jyn by her first name, “am I assuming correctly that you’ve started a personal relationship with her?”

“Just barely sir.”

“There’s no need to call me sir Cassian. This is your friend and mentor inquiring, not your commanding officer. The only reason I’m bringing this up is I’m concerned that you might not be the right person to command this particular mission. Are you sure you will be able to think clearly and not compromise your team due to your feelings for her?”

“Sir,” he couldn’t bring himself to call him anything else, “all due respect, under the circumstances, I’m the best person to take the lead. I can assure you, I’m thinking quite clearly but I appreciate your concern. Rogue One as a whole is very important to me.”

“Fair enough. Be careful Cassian. I’m concerned for your entire team. Jyn Erso included. I can admit that I didn’t have much confidence in your team at first, but you all have proved to be a great asset to the Alliance. I hope you bring her home son, for your sake and for the sake of the team. Now officially you’re dismissed.”

Cassian stood up straight and nodded his head, like a good soldier. He turned on his heel and walked out of Draven’s office, dumbfounded. As a young man he had seen Draven’s softer side. However, as he went up in rank, and lost his wife in the process, he had seen the son of a bitch that most soldiers thought of him as. He thought the human being part of Draven had died with his wife. It made Cassian’s heart glad to know there was a soft heart in that gruff exterior. 

This fact gave him a good feeling about the whole mission. He was going to bring Jyn home and never let her out of his sight again. If love wasn’t one of the things they were fighting for, he was certain there would be no fight left in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are love and mean a lot to me.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr where I'm: Sorcie77


	8. Is it a Lie or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With little to no leads on where Jyn could be, Cassian leans on the only asset he has, Neecia. Darth Vader starts his inquiry into Jyn Erso’s connection with “Stardust”.

Cassian walked down the wide long hallway to the family quarters assigned to Phi and his family. It was time to face Neecia and get the missing information from her. Although they didn’t know for a certainty, he was sure that she was behind the betrayal. He was ready to use any means necessary to get it out of her. Any… means.

He pressed bell button and Phi answered quickly. “Oh, Jer, Cassian, I’m glad to see you. Please, come in.”

“It’s good to see you Phi,” he shook the man’s hand and placed the other on his shoulder, “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, I was a little, out of it.”

“Yes, which was quite the escape we made,” he gestured for Cassian to sit down, none of the family were in the main room, “I’m sorry about Na- I mean, Jyn. Have you been able to find out anything yet?”

Cassian looked down and sighed, “We have some leads but nothing solid,” he looked up at him warmly, “are you all comfortable? Do you have what you need?” He meant what he said but he was also playing the spy game now. He was there for a reason and it was time to get to it.

“Yes, yes, we are fine. You have kept your word, we are very comfortable thank you. How are you feeling? You were unconscious for quite a long time.”

“I’m Ok. I’ve been hurt much worse before.” Cassian gave Phi a serious look so he knew what was coming next, “I’m sure you understand that any information I can get regarding Jyn is important, that being said, I really need to speak with Neecia. She’s the only link I have to anyone on that base.”

Embarrassed by his daughters behavior, Phi begins to make excuses for her, “I’m sorry, my daughter was out of her mind, she wasn’t herself, and I don’t know what else to say. I’m not sure what she can tell you. She is very shaken right now.”

“I’d never say or do anything to hurt her, you know that, but I have to try. Phi, it could mean Jyn’s life. Please, let me try, I know what I’m doing. Jyn, she’s my life. We weren’t pretending. If anything happens to her, I don’t know what I’ll do; I have to do everything I can to find her.”  


Cassian lowered his head and looked down at his hands. As his did this he realized that he had nothing of Jyn’s to remind him of her, no token to look at that represented her; all he had was a picture in his mind and the ghost of the feeling of the last kiss they shared on his lips. This was something he’d never thought of before. He had to find her. It was time to plead.

He looked up at the Phi with desperation in his eyes, “Let me just take her for a walk around the base and get her to relax, make her feel comfortable with me again.” 

“You mean seduce her! I trusted you once. I want to trust you again. But you’ve been lying to me for years Cassian, how can I trust you now?” 

“No Phi! The only thing you didn’t know was my real name, and that was for my protection as well as yours. I’m not interested in seducing your daughter. I just want to make her feel at ease with me like she used to, maybe she’ll remember something that will help, please, I’m begging you!”

Phi looked at him long and hard. “Let me talk with her first. If she agrees, then Ok. But if you do anything to harm my daughter, so be it, I’ll bring the wrath of the Empire down on you young man.”

Cassian embraced him by both shoulders, “Thank you, it means a lot to me that you will trust me with your daughter, I know how vulnerable she is and how protective you’re feeling right now, I would be too if I were you. I want all of us to be ok Phi. I meant what I said, I WILL take care of you.”

***

Jyn woke up again. This time she was exhausted. She couldn’t tell if she had been sleeping or if she had been drugged. She was in a different room; drugged then. It was a cell, no, an interrogation room. 

She was strapped to a table with her arms pulled straight out at her sides and strapped down; her right arm had IV tubes with liquids running through her veins. The room was cold; she was cold. She was still in the native costume the Alliance had dressed her in only it was a little tattered now.

Her captors hadn’t changed her clothes and this wasn’t a good sign, it usually meant they weren’t planning on keep you alive very long. She had to either find a way to prolong her life or escape. Her head was too foggy to think any further than that. 

The room was empty accept for herself and she couldn’t tell if they had interrogated her already or if that was to come. Part of her wished it was over but then she wouldn’t know if she had given them anything important. Then she remembered. Vader.

There was noise coming from outside, troops marching by, droids merrily rolling along, routine things it seemed. She had to think, she couldn’t; they had her drugged up to the point that she couldn’t have a clear thought for long, moments passing by could be hours or days, she couldn’t tell. The next thing she knew, the door was opening and Lord Vader was standing in front of her, breathing heavily. 

“So, this is the famous Jyn Erso, daughter of Galen Erso. You’ve been causing quite a few problems for the Empire this past year. It took a while to confirm you were even alive. And then it took a bit longer to confirm you were an even bigger menace Miss Erso, or should I call you Stardust?”

Jyn never was one to reveal her tells, but she couldn’t help but look at him with confused big eyes at that reveal. She tried to speak but they hit her with a drug that sedated her slightly preventing that and the room went blurry.

Vader hesitated. He sensed something. It was not something familiar, but it was. He looked at the unconscious young woman. ‘It couldn’t be.’ He thought. Then he dismissed it quickly. That was long in the past.

***  


Cassian was waiting impatiently in Phi’s quarters for him to return with his daughter. His com beeped, “Cassian, this K2SO, all supplies have been acquired and the crew is ready and waiting for you at the ship, when you are finished. Any idea when that may be?” 

“Soon Kay, I haven’t been able to speak with Neecia yet, but it won’t be long, I’ll com you when I’m done.”

“Copy that.”

Just then, Phi entered the room with Neecia. She was pensive but made eye contact with Cassian right away. “Here she is as promised, I’ll expect you back soon.”

“Thanks Phi.” Cassian guided her toward the door. “How about we take a walk and get some fresh air?” She smiled and followed him out.

They walked silently down the hall toward the botanical garden, Cassian thought a relaxing environment might put her at ease. This wasn’t the first time he dealt with this sort of thing. He’d interrogated many people both enemy and friendly. But in these instances, it usually took time to get the subject to trust him enough to open up to him and share the information he needed. Plus if she had been drugged, it was going to make it even harder to get the information from her and time was something he didn’t have. Jyn’s life was in danger every minute she was in the hands of the Empire. This was the most important mission of his life. Jyn was counting on him.

They entered the botanical garden and she focused her eyes on the beauty that surrounded them. He could see her shoulders relax a bit. Time to get this thing started.

“I’m sure all of this is a little scary, I know how confusing it is to wake up so abruptly in different surroundings. How are you feeling?”

Neecia wasted no time, tensed up and paced the floor nervously, “That doesn’t really matter does it?”

“Of cour…” he tried to say.

She didn’t let him finish his attempt to lie, “My father tells me that your name is not Jeron. Why is it that you didn’t tell us the truth? It’s not like we weren’t helping you, we were on your side, we were Rebels!” She stopped and looked at him dead in the face.

Cassian was relieved she was ready to open up right away, but he knew she wasn’t going to agree with what he had to say. Ok, it was the direct approach then, “I couldn’t. It was protocol Neecia. If you knew who I really was, it could be used against you and me, don’t you see that? It was a protection for all of us. Now that you are here, you’re in more danger than ever. So I have to ask you, were you the one who informed the Empire who we were?”

At this point, she was still angry but now, she couldn’t look at him. The realization of what she had done hit her but her anger won out. “Yes. It was me.” 

He grabbed her by the wrist and shoved her against a rock wall, “You’ve never been a fan of the Empire, why would you do a thing like that?! What have I ever done to you?!” He was starting to lose his cool; he never lost his cool, but he had to calm down, any mistake made because of emotion could mean her life. He had to close his eyes in order to speak calmly.

“I’ve never been anything but honest with you,” he said softly, “what were you thinking?”

Neecia hadn’t been thinking, she reacted. All she could see was her side of the story; and now she was starting to see his, but she was still angry. She shed a tear and let out a silent whimper, “You lied Jeron, or whatever your name is. You lied to me and you lied to my father.”

Suddenly Cassian was hyper aware of the vice grip he had on her wrist. Lied? That word didn’t compute. He slowly released her wrist, “what do you mean I lied to you?”

Neecia turned away from him, “You said you were a soldier, and you didn’t have time for love, family, or attachments,” she rubbed her wrist.

He moved toward her trying to get her to look at him, “When did I say those things to you?”

“The last time you came. You said it to all of us; you lied to all of us,” she said still looking away.

“Wait – your father asked me about settling down and having a family, that was the truth, I never expected…” he paused, “Neecia, you didn’t think that I-?” He moved closer, touching her arm.

She moved away, still not able to look in his direction, “It doesn’t matter, I gave up hoping and I moved on. But when I heard you were married, and then you showed up here, with her… it didn’t matter that I had someone else, I was so upset, I just - reacted.” 

Cassian’s head went down and his hand covered his eyes. He didn’t hear her approach him, she put her arm on his, “I didn’t think anything like this would happen, I’m sorry.” 

He didn’t look at her. There was a long pause. 

Finally, he looked down at her, “Cassian, my name is Cassian, and her name is Jyn.”

She looked up at him and nodded her head slowly.

He continued, “When I said those things to your father, it was the truth. I was married to the Rebellion, I was a spy and that was it. But a year ago Jyn came crashing into my life. And… it just… happened. I only admitted it to myself recently. The visit to your village was supposed to be a peaceful check in. Just an overnight pick up and drop off of information. I was using it as a getaway to tell her how I felt. And I did, last night, that is until all hell broke loose.”

Neecia looked at him surprised, “Wait a minute, last night? But, aren’t you married?”

“No, no we’re not, that was a cover,” he let out a huge frustrated sigh, “we’ve used it before, but last night was going to be different.”

“And now, she’s gone.” Something shifted in her heart, her anger turned to sorrow, and she suddenly wanted to do anything she could to right the wrong she had done. 

“Oh my god, this is all my fault. I – I don’t know what to say? What, what can I do? I need to do something,” 

“Hey, Hey!” He grabbed her by the arms, “Let’s not do this now, let’s work the problem together,” he looked at her, hopeful, although everything he told her was true, his technique was working on her, “is there anything else you can tell me, anything at all?”

“I don’t know what – I- I want to help, I really do, but what can I possibly know that would help?”

“Tell me about him, what did you talk about? Where did he take you? Did you get to see much of the base or did he tell you anything about what he did?”

“All I know is that my head feels clearer now than it has since I met him. The only thing I remember is that he made me feel like he was the only one I could trust, and that he was going to take me away from that small, nothing of a village. I remember him asking me questions about my family and what they do, and who they associate with. He bragged a lot about the important people he knew in the Empire. He promised me we would live a good life and would want for nothing once we left the village.”

“Is that so?” Cassian felt a little bile building up in his stomach. He knew this type of Imperial Officer, he had been around this type during his many deep cover assignments, and he was familiar with the drug they used to manipulate young women like Neecia. He was glad she was free of him, and that she would have a chance to use it against him too. The best part was, he finally felt like he had a lead that would help him find Jyn. 

“Do you have a way to contact him even though you are off planet?”

She looked at him a little puzzled, “Yeah, I can contact him on his personal com. Wh- why would you want me to do that?”

“Do you think you could convince him that we kidnapped you and your family?”

“I think so. You have an idea don’t you?”

“I have an idea.” He tapped his comlink, “Kay, is everyone ready?”

“Yes Cassian, we’ve been standing by.”

“Copy that, we’re going to have a few more passengers with us, so make room, be there in 30.”

“Roger that,” Kay replied.

Neecia put her hand out and smiled, “it’s nice to finally meet you Cassian, now tell me, what do you have in mind.”

Cassian smiled and shook her hand, “I’m glad to finally meet you Neecia, let’s go talk to your father, I’ll tell you both at the same time, we’ll need his help too.”

***

Commander Stoddard sat in the briefing room waiting for Vader to come and report on how his first meeting with Jyn Erso went. He had always been an overly confident man but his recent windfall of information made him just a little more so on this day. 

Darth Vader entered the room abruptly and immediately addressed him, “Miss Erso seemed surprised to be called Stardust Commander,” Lord Vader commented, “are you sure she is THE Stardust being referred to in the communications we intercepted?”

Commander Stoddard looked offended, “It was confirmed that she was referred to as Stardust by her father and it was also confirmed that the stolen data files that contained the plans to the Deathstar were named Stardust. It only makes sense that she is Stardust.”

Vader let out a labored breath, “While your reasoning seems logical, it is deeply flawed. What you are actually telling me is that you do not have solid proof that she is this ‘Stardust’.

Stoddard still found himself more offended and challenged rather than rattled by the dark Lord’s inquiries, “My Lord, the likelihood that they are two different people is very small. If she were deceased it would make sense, but to go through an elaborate scheme to make someone else the same code name seems to be redundant. And in this instance, this name is too sentimental to me meddled with.”

“The rebellion is not sentimental Commander, they are quite pragmatic. They are well known for using misleading tactics intentionally. This is most likely one of those instances. Your reasoning may have cost us considerable resources and revealed things to the Rebellion more than should have been revealed to them at this time. It’s a mistake I do not take lightly. I encourage you to check your facts more closely in the future. I will not tolerate this again Commander!” Vader warned, “I expect you to delve deeper into this investigation while I work closer with the girl. What happened to your contact that exposed her?”

Feeling slightly humbled and a little off kilter Stoddard answered Vader sheepishly, “She disappeared last night, it is uncertain if she ran or if she was taken.” 

Vader let out a short breath as if he was sighing with distain, “Then may I suggest you investigate that as well while you are finishing up your other shoddy report on this subject! That will be all Commander.”

Never had Commander Stoddard experienced being reprimanded and dismissed so quickly by a superior before. From all of the horrific stories he had heard about Darth Vader, it behooved him to make sure the next time he reported to him, there was infallible information of substance to give him or he might find himself with a crushed windpipe.

Just then, his personal comlink beeped.


End file.
